


Reese's Pieces

by sweetheartdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Secret Santa 2014, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartdean/pseuds/sweetheartdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays to you, tikistich! May your ships be together always, the fanfiction you read be delightfully in-character and your life just generally feel like you're in a sweet and fluffy fanfiction! :D Hope you'll like my present :> Your Secret Santa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reese's Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikistitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikistitch/gifts).



> Happy holidays to you, tikistich! May your ships be together always, the fanfiction you read be delightfully in-character and your life just generally feel like you're in a sweet and fluffy fanfiction! :D Hope you'll like my present :> Your Secret Santa.


End file.
